The Eyes of Red
by Bri357
Summary: When Skipper is posioned by Salvio, He starts to act strange. Sara notices one thing, His eyes turn red when it happens. Is she able to save Skipper in time, Or is going to die trying? Rated T for Violence and Near Character Death. NOTE: Humanized!
1. Chapter 1

It was a stressful day in New York when it all happened. Skipper was going to the abandoned warehouse when someone was waiting for him. He entered the building and suddenly, Salvio entered with a cunning hiss in his mouth. He was extremely tall, patterned coat, and Brown hair. "Salvio?! What are you doing here?!" Skipper asked

"Why my friend, just on a hunt" He replied

"For what exactly?" He asked

"Ha! Oh, my friend you make me laugh. Isn't obvious? He replied. Skipper was very confused and then STAB! The Venom went right into Skipper's arm. The Pain was like a thousand Jellyfish and Snake bites together. "What..What is this?" He asked as he fell on his knees.

"A poison designed to make them under my control when and where I want" He replied with a hiss

"I..will never join..you" He struggled with each word. It was more painful than he ever thought. "My friend, I think you already have" He talked back. Then, Skipper collapsed.

The next morning, Sara and the others woke up as normal. Until, they realized Skipper was gone. "Um.. wheres Skipper?" Private asked

"Hmm, not sure" Sara replied

"That's Weird, is Skipper is going on a solo mission, he would've told us" Kowalski suggested

"True" Sara replied

"I heard that he was at the Warehouse" Private said

"Than that's where he is" Kowalski said

"Shouldn't we get him?" Rico asked

"Yea. I'm A little worried" Sara confessed

"Then we leave now" Kowalski said. It took a while, but they got there. Sara was the first one to go in the warehouse. "Guys! Something's wrong" Sara said. The others followed as she said that. Kowalski noticed something on the floor it looked like a rope with a needle filled with poison. "Now wait a minute, Skipper was poisoned!" Kowalski hypnotized.

"Hang on a minute, this is.. Snake Venom!" Sara told everyone. Skipper was starting to come to when Sara realized it was Venom from a Diamond-Back Snake. "How do you know it's from a Dianmond-Back?" Kowalski asked

"I've been bitten by one in Arizona. I've heard that it's very deadly" Sara replied

"Wait.. this poison is also from a Jellyfish?" Kowalski thought

"Woah.. You're right!" Sara replied. Skipper was finally able to stand up. He could barely breathe and barely talk, and walking as well. Everyone knew he was gonna be like this for a while.


	2. The Antidote Dilemma

Meanwhile, Skipper was in bed "Trying" to recover when Sara and Kowalski were trying to analyze the sample of the poison. "Hmm, I wonder who ever did this must've did it for a reason" Sara suggested. Skipper got up and was walking with trouble. He stumbled every step like it getting farther with every step. Finally, he stumbled into the lab. "It was Savio" Skipper admitted. Sara looked behind her. "You shouldn't be here. Kowalski, start with an antidote and I'll talk to Skipper" Sara ordered. Kowalski agreed. Once they got to where Skipper originally was, Sara asked questions. "Ok, So how did this happen?" She asked

"Well, I was in a battle with Savio and he stabbed me with a shot of some kind that contained the poison. I felt really funny and it was like my skin was getting removed" He replied.

"interesting, how do you feel?" She asked

"I don't know. Dizzy, Hot and Confused" He replied

"Like Feverish?" She asked

"Yea" he replied

"Ok, So just try to back to sleep and see what happens" Sara told and went back to the lab. "Well, how is he?" Kowalski asked

"Worse than I thought" Sara replied. "He feels Feverish, Dizzy, Hot, Confused" Sara told him.

"I think the antidote should be ready in a few weeks" Kowalski told her

"It may go away on its own" Sara thought.

Meanwhile, Savio activated the Posion's purpose, to control the mind. Skipper woke up with Ruby Red eyes. He got up and walked to the lab. "Skipper, you shouldn't be here" Kowalski told him. Skipper didn't care as long as he was hypotized by Savio. He pushed Kowalski right out of the way. He was right next to Sara, ready to make an attack. "Skipper, stop this! Sara, Skipper has turned into a raging war machine!" Kowalski warned. Sara looked right next to her and there he was. Sara noticed the Red Eyes which were very different. He punched her so hard it was like a truck ran over her over and over again. Sara got up and saw netrualizers. She went to one and and quitley went to him and put it on his neck and Skipper realxed and passed out. Sara just sat down. Private entered. "Is everyone okay, I heard a lot of clanging in the room?" He asked. Kowalski nodded.

"Private, we need to clean, while you're at it, please put Skipper back into bed" Kowalski ordered. Private agreed and took Skipper back. Sara and Kowalski were very terrified of what will happen next.


	3. Skipper Are you in there?

Skipper woke up the next morning, confused and had no memories of what happened. "Skipper, What happened?" Private asked

"I don't know, one moment I'm a raging machine, next, I'm here" Skipper replied. Sara entered the room. Skipper looked at her and the results did not look good. "Please tell me it went well" Skipper said. She nodded no. Skipper was very shocked to see her face like that.

"The Posion is permanet in a year. The power of the dragon eye will not protect you" She warned

"What? Is there some other way of antidote?" Private asked

"Me and Kowalski are doing our best" Sara replied. She thought there was no other way. Sara left to help Kowalski on the antidote. Private kept Skipper company as Private left, Skipper had his red eyes again. He got up. "Get Sara, she has the power I need to complete my plan" Savio ordered through Skipper's Mind. Skipper went into the lab and kicked the door. "Again?!" Kowalski thought.

"It's a thing from Savio. He's using a device that can put thoughts into people's minds!" Sara thought. Sara kicked Skipper and he fell on the floor and Skipper and Sara started to have a battle. "Skipper, stop this! I know you can here me in your mind. Snap out of it! Savio is just using you for his deeds!" Sara gestured.

"That's the way I like it!" He talked back

"You've changed Skipper! I know the real you is in there!" Sara told him. Skipper was starting to get confused, but, it caught everyone off guard of what will happen next. He started to laugh and kicked Sara to the ground. He grabbed Sara like a Boulder was stuck to her hand. "LET ME GO!" Sara demanded

"You think I'd actually let go?! After what you've done to me all these years?" he asked. She ingored. Kowalski, Private, and Rico attempted to get her out of the grip. Everyone failed. Skipper left with Sara. "HELP!" Sara told them. Everyone just seemed helpless because they can't deafeat the leader.


	4. I saved you You saved me

Skipper's eyes were still red when they arrived. Savio was waiting for the both of them. "I knew it was you!" Sara told Savio.

"Quiet you!" Skipper ordered. Sara was offended by that because he never said that to her before. "Ah, perfect. You have brought me what I needed. He pulled up her sleeve to see her arm. "You have just what I need" He told her. He took out his knife and cut open the marking. Sara had a great pain through her entire body. Her heart was racing. She fell to her knees looking at the blood on her wrist. She felt she was growing weaker with each step. "You've changed Skipper! I know you're not like this. You were a friend to me. Now I see you're the enemy" Sara said to him

"I agree. My power can greatly out rule yours" Skipper replied

"Is this what you want? Do you want to see your real friends? Do you want to ruin thousands even millions of innocent lives? Either way, you sicken me" Sara asked. Savio put the blood sample into the machine. "Skipper, put her in a cage" Savio Ordered. He did as Savio said. He threw her in there like a rag doll. She started to cry softly. Then, she came up with an idea. Skipper started to leave when Sara put her idea in play. "YOU'RE A LOUSY EXUSE AS A LEADER!" Sara shouted. Skipper's Eyes widen as she said that. "What did you say?" Skipper asked

"You're a Lousy excuse for a Leader. You dishonored the penguin code of honor to leave no penguin behind" Sara threatened. She could see that she was growing weaker at the moment. Skipper started to feel funny. "Whats happening?" He asked. He saw his life flash before his eyes. His eyes turned back blue. Sara just grew weaker. She realized it worked! He looked behind him. "Sara! Are you okay?" Skipper asked

"He took my power. I grow weaker at the minute. You must stop him from destroying the world" She replied. Skipper agreed and ran off "Hurry" She told herself and collapsed from lack of her power she had left. Skipper entered the room. "Ah, you're back" Savio said

"Yes, you hurt my friend now, you're going to pay" Skipper warned

"Wait, this isn't going to happen" Savio remarked

"Why Not?" Skipper asked. Another dart with his poison was aimed at him. It launched and Skipper caught it and crushed it. "Now lets not be hasty" Savio warned

Meanwhile in Sara's Dream, she saw everything was a pure white like snow. She saw herself in White Clothes. Asmara, her mother, arrived in White Clothes as well. "Where am I?" Sara asked

"In Your Dream of Course" Asmara replied

"I'm still alive?" She asked

"Yes. You're just very weak from what Savio took from you" She replied

"Is where I die to live with you?" Sara asked

"Possibly. From you're condition" She replied.

"Can I see whats happening now?" Sara asked. Asmara agreed and showed whats happening at the moment. It showed Skipper fighting back against Savio. Sara smiled at his progress.

"You saved your friend from many things" Asmara said

"Is there a way to get the dragon eye back" Sara asked

"Only One, you must think hard with help of a loved one" Asmara replied. Sara thought hard and used Asmara's help to help with her power again. The power was back. Her wound wasn't. Sara looked at Skipper's Progress again. It Looked like Skipper was winning. She saw Savio coming toward her and he had a knife. Sara saw Savio using Her as a hostage. "Give up!" Savio ordered

"Else what?" Skipper asked

"She dies and her power is mine" Savio replied. Sara was shocked in the dream. She looked at her mother. Her mother.

"Is this my fate?" Sara asked

"No, Skipper will save you in just the nick of time" Asmara replied. The Knife was pointed at her back. Skipper charged and STAB! Skipper stopped. He knew this was the end of his friend. Skipper got enraged and started to beat up Savio until He gave up. Savio ran away. Sara was barely breathing. Skipper picked up and ran back to headquarters.

When Skipper and Sara returned, Everyone was in fear. "Guys, I'm back! Sara needs help now!" Skipper told everyone

"Let me see what I can do" Kowalski said. He took her and checked everything. Sara was thinking hard and using Asmara's help again to see if that works. It does. Kowalski was just able to save. he came back outside.

"She'll be fine" Kowalski said. Skipper was relived to hear that.

A week passed since the incident. Sara woke up slowly. Vision was blurry first then cleared. Sara saw a sterile wrap on her arm and chest. Sara got up and started to walk to HQ. Skipper was the first to see her again. "you're alive!" He rejoiced

"I'm glad you're ok as well" Sara replied

"Actually, the poison just died on time too" Kowalski replied. "Your wounds should close in a few weeks. Pain I see has decreased" Kowalski told Sara

"Thanks Kowalski" Sara commented

"I'm Sorry, I said those things. I never meant them" Sara admitted

"I know. You saved me, I saved you" Skipper replied. Sara hugged Skipper. "Thank you" She said

"Are you gonna be okay?" Skipper asked

"Fine" Sara replied.


End file.
